Naomi Grieve
Information Name: Naomi Grieve Nickname: N/A Age: 18 D.O.B.: August 2nd Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Blue Favorite Color: Blue Favorite Food: N/A Hobbies: Swimming, horseback ridng, drawing, and playing on the computer. Career Dream: Professional artist Worst Fears: Spiders History Naomi considers herself as an average student, studying biology and art. But, things were turned upside down when the Red Death came into town, nearly toying with her mind and body. When she found out her dear friend was taken, she felt she had no choice but to accept his frightening invitation, not knowing what terrible fates lie ahead. Victim in Holding: '''Her friend, Luke. Dress and Mask Naomi's Prologue My hand trembled as the carriage door swung open, a flight of stairs staggered to a set of two magnificent doors, that stood feet above everything else. This was the moment my life had been leading up to, the moment I would fulfil my role in life. My name is Naomi Grieve; I was touched by the Red Death in more ways than one… I was an average girl, I guess you could say. Like any other you hear in these stories. I went to university and studied biology and art, in biology I specialised on viruses. I spent my days at art studios, contemplating what would have happened if I had been brave enough to follow my ambitions and go down the road that is the artist. Always coming to the conclusion that I would turn into a big headed moron with as much brains as a maggot that had squirmed its way into society, still, one could dream. My family was very pushy on me, and would often put so much pressure on my success that it would begin to feel like it wasn't my future, but theirs. I didn't usually tell anyone about my problems. I guess that is my down fall. I am not perfect in my parents eyes, nor am I in mine or anyone else's for that matter. I am single, always had been and was beginning to think I always would be. Although only 18, I had thought a lot about my life and had been sent to university at a very young age. Having been to a private school all my life, I was expected to use my intellect for my future career and wealth, but I had no ambition to do so. It was late evening, I had gone to the swimming pool in Kite City to relax and mull over any thoughts and feelings I had. The water trickled down my slender body; the showers were chilly that evening, almost all the hot water had been used up. The white tiles of the shower room were cold. Placing my hands on the wall I leaned forward, head hanging, the water dripping down my face. I thought about all the recent killings that had been going, and strange sightings of a tall figure humming a jazzy tune with a burning dagger. Surely there is no such thing as a burning dagger…and this dark figure…why would he do these things? My thoughts were suddenly silenced by the sound of a deep humming coming from one of the changing rooms. I looked in the direction of the noise, it was only me left. I was left to lock up the female changing area and had been left the keys. A lump appeared in my throat and the air became thick with anxiety. I breathed heavily and with a slight tremble in my voice asked timidly only what came into mind. "Hello?...who is there?" the tune continued, without hesitation or a hint of a response came from the tunes origins. Without even thinking, I grabbed my shampoo and rushed to a changing room, locking the door as I entered. I sat in the cubicle, hugging my legs for support that would never come. My clothes were in a different area, and the only way I could reach them would be for me to leave the cubicle. I was too scared though. I herd the water form the shower stop running. I forgot to turn the knob to off; the owner of the humming must have turned it. The footsteps came closer and the humming became louder. I felt my heart beating in my ear, my fingers trembled and I bit my lip. Then, the last thing I expected came… Silence. Not a sound echoed in the dark changing rooms. After a few minutes, I plucked up the courage to run and grab my clothes, then get the hell out of there. Slowly unlocking the door, I bolted for the clothes room. I stumbled along the way. In the underwear section I grabbed the remaining bra and panties, pulled them on, fastened the hooks and rushed to the locker room to get my clothes. When I reached my locker to my horror, I saw the door open. This person or thing had beaten me to it. My breath catching in my throat, I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. And a bubbling chuckle behind me. Before I could utter a word or even turn to see this anonymous person I collapsed, my remaining breathe escaped my lungs and everything turned black. I couldn't remember much after that, in all honesty its hard to remember things when you have been knocked you. All that I distinctly remember was that low purring snigger that had caught me off guard before. I opened my eyes to find my arms and legs in bounds around a chair, chains to be precise. They were cold, and stung my bare skin. I was in a dark room, with nothing in it but the dark figure who had taken me and a lamp. The familiar tune was hummed yet again, luring me into a false sense of security. "Who are yo-ARRG" A blinding light burnt my eyes. A white light, more intense than the sun shown into my crystal blue eyes, coming from the lamp. The figure chuckled like a growl. I couldn't make any features out, just the silhouette of a tall, braud shouldered creature, and by its voice, I'm guessing was a man. "So, what's a pretty, young, seductive, vulnerable girl like you doing in a shower room all alone, may I ask?" His voice sent shivers up my spine, but yet, couldn't help but make me blush. I felt his eyes rest on me, "you are looking stunning baby, how are you still single, Naomi?" Just as I had gone to answer, I was caught of guard again. How did he know my name? "I-I know who you are…I'm…I'm not afraid." The figure threw his head back and a cackle echoed in the room. His laughter cut through me like a knife to butter. "Oh my, baby, even if I tore you to shreds, it couldn't hide your fear!" I felt a sharp yet burning sensation run down my neck. "Wh-what do you want…with me?" I couldn't help but tremble, he circled my chair running the blood red dagger along the wall, it was long and sharp, and seemed almost attached to his finger. The red colour seeped through the walls cracks and it bubbled, leaking out of the walls crevices. "There's only one thing I want baby…one thing that I have been dying to have a taste of for some time…" he chuckled as I tightened my legs together, to be raped was not something I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I felt so naked, although my private parts were covered. He could see every inch of me, from head to toe. I was under his power, and could do nothing to prevent anything he may do. "If you just want to steal my…well, then do it! Stop tormenting me! Just get on with it!" I cried out in fear, sniggering he stood behind the light, "Oh baby, you fail to realise, as much as I want to, that's not what I'm after, although in the near future…it might be…" His words pierced me like a dagger to the heart, I still couldn't see his face. "Baby, all I want…is one simple thing from you…" "Anything, please, I'd do anything…just please, let me go" I pleaded for my life and I felt his eyes look me up and down. Tears streamed down my pale face, my eyes stung as the tears continued. I was looking down the barrel of a gun, not literally, but any wrong move. And I would end up like all the other politicians and business men who had been murdered in the past few weeks. "All I want…" suddenly lunging forward, he pushed the lamp out of my eyes and replaced it with his face, Inches from my own. "…is a kiss…" the words hissed off his lips. It sent trembles down my spine, and made my stomach churn. I could finally see the face behind the shadowy figure. It was slim, and his teeth slightly crooked, but at the same time. It was quite…charming. I blushed uncontrollably, a grin spread from cheek to cheek at my now red speckled cheeks. "I-I'm afraid I…have to eh…d-decline…" I gulped, yet he still smirked. The dagger, that on closer inspection turned out to be one of his fingers that were sharper and longer than the others, glowed a light orange and was gently brushed against my cheek. "Now come on baby, even I know that's not true. Just the pink dimples on your cheeks say it all. You want me, don't deny it…" His sly grin was inches from my quivering lip, I could feel his hot breath on my face. Placing one of his large, cool hands on my waist he leaned into me and smiled. He tenderly stroked my slim sides with his thumb and slowly, but surely, his hands drifted down to my legs, where he stroked them also. I couldn't help but hold my breath, trying desperately to hold in the whimpers I so eagerly wanted to make. Yes, I'll admit it, he was charming, and seductive. I couldn't help but fall for him. His sinister grin and his purring voice, it sent my heart racing. "So about this kiss…" the words slithered off his tongue as his hands returned to my waist, ever so slowly ascending to my chest area. Taking his long sharp finger, he dragged it down my cleavage, slowly tearing my bra down where the two cups were connected. He knew how to make me give in, he knew my weakness. And he knew how to get what he wanted from me. "No I-I can't…nothing you'll say will make me change my mind…" stuttering, I tried to hide my blush. He raised his eye brow in amusement, his eyes dancing like fire. "Oh I wouldn't say that…what if I mentioned…that if you didn't…you would lose the one you love?" He whispered in my ear, tenderly tickling my sides, his body against mine. My heart pulsed and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "I know what you want baby.." His seductive tone sent tingles through my stomach. "I…I don't have a love…I don't know what you are talking about…" I muttered, his chuckle in my ear. "Oh? So if Luke goes missing…it won't mean anything to you?" I gasped, Luke had been a dear friend of mine from a long time ago, I hadn't seen him for months but he had been a mega crush of mine for a long time. Gulping, I took a deep breath and said the only thing that could come to my mind. "You…you better not hurt him…" I whimpered trying to sound stern "Or what baby, watcha gonna do? Cause you're not exactly on top of things here are you?" he dug his fingers into my slim waist, wincing. I glanced up to see him grinning demonically. I bit my lip, now my friends' life was at risk. "Make your choice…or I'll make it for you…and believe me, it won't just be a friend you will lose… you will also lose something much more personal and precious to you. Something you haven't lost yet, something you have tried to protect and keep for so long…I will take it away. If you don't comply…" He smirked as his hand lowered to the top of my black and white spotty underwear, trimmed with black lace. With his long sickle like finger, he curled it over the top of my pants and very slowly, began to pull them down. "OK OK OK, I'LL DO IT! PLEASE, PLEASE DONT!" I quivered, tears tricking down my face. Smirking, he gingerly removed his finger from my lacy pants, and sniggered. "There's a good girl, you're lucky I wasn't as eager as I usually am, you're practically asking for it wearing something as seductive as that! It'd make any guy go crazy." With a wink, he sat up, and lowered his eyes at me. Walking round behind the chair he kept his eyes on me. I heard a loud clank as the chains tied around my wrists fell to the floor. "You, you're untying me?" I was puzzled; I thought he wanted a kiss from me… Once the chains around my legs fell I stood up. "Well of course, you've already agreed, I don't need you here any longer.." He stood up slowly, now I was free, one kiss was fine. I didn't need to do anything else, and this psychopath would leave me alone. But, me being my foolish self, Turned around and did the one thing I had learned at ninjutsu classes. Swiftly, I kneed him in the stomach, and well, ran! With nothing but my pants and a slightly torn bra on, I didn't know how I was expecting to get out of this building. I slammed every door I came to. Sprinting down the dark endless corridors, I finally reached a fire door. Stumbling out, I managed to find my way to the street, it was an empty street, with poor lighting. Barely anyone was around. It was around midnight I guessed. I found my way to a main road and saw that I was only a few blocks away from my house, I recognised the neighbourhood, Grabbing an abandoned quilt out of an alley way, I waved a taxi down. Jumping in I said my address, telling the driver to go as fast as he could. When we arrived I had no money, so ran into the house and brought some back, practically throwing it at him. He just smiled, and then drove off to continue his night shift. I guess he'd seen it all before. Slamming my door, I locked it, I locked all the windows, grabbed my phone, through the quilt to the floor and rushed to the bathroom. As I ran up the stairs I dialled the only number I could think of "999" I reached the bathroom and swung the door shut, locking it, I walked slowly backwards to sit on the toilet seat. The phone pressed against my ear. I sat down and felt something warm beneath me. "Wow, sitting on my knee? Didn't think you were so forward, baby…" I quickly stood up and spun around, to be greeted by his hands to my wrists and his full body weight thrown at me, I was pinned to the bathroom door. Although I was strong, I was powerless compared to this guy. "Hello, is anyone there? Hello, 999 directory service.." With one of his fingers he pushed the 'hang up' button, it was disconnected, and squeezing my wrist tighter I was forced to drop the phone. "You shouldn't have done that, Naomi…" He growled leaning into me. I felt seriously sick; I knew that I was in for it now. I was either dead, or about to be raped in less than a few minutes. I couldn't help, but look down at his crotch area, I had to see if he was, well to put it bluntly, turned on. "oh I know you want it baby but not right now I have other business to deal with" lifting my chin up with his long finger he smirked. "You left before I got the chance to say goodbye. And you didn't even get dressed when you did get home…I still have your clothes, still It doesn't bother me. Just more eye candy for me" I breathed heavily, the finger glowed slightly and I felt my chin suddenly become very hot. "I didn't know you were going to be here…so I didn't bother, it's not everyday a vicious killing machine sneaks into your house…and, you can keep them, I don't want them after your filthy hands have touched them…" "That's fine, I wasn't planning on giving you them back anyway…I wanted to surprise you is all." Raising his eye brow, he leered. "Where…where is Luke?" I asked staring into his demonic eyes; they danced with amusement at my sorrow. "Let's just say…he finally knows for sure, he can't swim…" "What? What have you done with him?!" I demanded. He grinned twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "Oh don't worry so much, Luke is only in an empty room in the dungeon of Prospero Castle…" "That old place just outside of Kite city, what's that got to do with water?" I began to wish I never asked. "Oh, it's only filling slowly up with water as we speak…" he grinned menacingly as I panted. "Why-why would you do that? What have I ever done, what has ''he''' ever done?" "He hasn't done anything, I just want to have some fun. "His voice was so insincere…I couldn't trust him, not at all. This pervert wanted me only for a kiss? Is that it? That's why he captured Luke, just to insure I would do as he said? "Why don't you just kiss me now?" "It's so unspectacular if we just do it in your bathroom, I was thinking…in front of a bunch of people, where everyone is watching, and they'll wish it was them, not you…your first kiss…" His face was inches from mine; he leaned in as if to say something else, then leaned back out. "Be at the castle, anytime after 10pm tomorrow…we'll kiss at midnight, I'm having a party, a masquerade ball. And you're invited…" a chilling grin spread across his face. "How do I get there? And…what do I wear?" "I will arrange for something to pick you up. There's a box on your bed, inside lies the outfit I want you to wear, I think it'll suit your figure, and bring out all your wonderful curves. I got it especially for you. "He grinned, running his hands down to my waist. "Perhaps a dance before the big moment would set me a little more, in the mood." "But…I don't dance…" "Just put your hands on my shoulders baby, I'd take it from there…." He stood back letting go of my waist, with a smirk; he opened the bathroom window, and hopped out. I didn't dare watch him walk off, that's what he wanted. I picked up my phone and left the bathroom. I put the phone back and went straight to my room. And there, just as he had said, lay a box, with a beautiful Cerulean bow tied around it. I pulled at the ribbon, a little excited I guess you could say, I had never owned a posh ball gown before, and I couldn't wait to see it. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the lid and there, neatly lay a dress in baby blue. It was long, with many layers to it and a corset backing. It was stunning, underneath that was a pair of matching high heel shoes, and bellow that, a note. I picked it up, my breath caught in my throat; it was written in fancy blue writing on a white background. The words curled into each other and it read ''"Look beneath your bed, baby" '' I crumpled the paper in my hand and grimaced. "Baby…who does he think he is?" Bending down Sure enough, there was a box. Pulling it out I lifted the lid to be met by a baby blue mask, it tied at the back with white ribbon and had silk hanging down the sides. It was beautiful. It had intricate patterns on it in white which swirled and weaved in and out of each other. I noticed another piece of paper in the bottom of that box, lifting it, it read ''"You have been touched by the Red Death" My breath catching in my throat, I finally came to terms with who I was dealing with. A man who had killed more people than I care to mention, had just asked me to come to his Masquerade ball, for both a dance, and a kiss…fear set into my heart. The next day past swiftly, all I could think of was what was going to happen that night. Before I knew it, I was slipping into my Ball gown, putting my high heeled shoes on and fixing my hair and mask. I heard a snort of some kind come from outside. I glanced out the window, and to my astonishment my eyes gazed upon two brilliantly white horses leading a large white carriage with a blue pattern swirling all over it. I sighed in disbelief at this magnificent transport. "Only the Red Death…" I muttered to myself. Grabbing my purse I stepped out onto the pavement. Locking the door, I walked lightly across the path to the carriage. The coachman opened the door and bowed his head. I smiled at him, as a thank you. I sat on the white leather seats and gazed down the road ahead. With a flick of the reins, the horses started on a brisk trot down the road, holding their heads high. I didn't know what I was expecting, but when I arrived outside the castle, all these feelings rushed away as I was met by two giant doors. I trembled, the carriage door swung open and I stepped gingerly out. This was it, my moment of life…and death. I guess you could say I went for my friends' sake, but, to be perfectly honest…when I was in the presence of the Red Death and death itself. Luke never even entered my mind. The Red Death had touched me both physically and mentally. I wanted to see him again, even if it would result in my demise. To tell the truth, I wanted to kiss him...and that, was the main reason I came. It sounds selfish of me, I know, but he made me feel somewhat special, like no one else had ever done. I don't know what will happen tonight or what he is planning. I stand outside the towering doors hoping for the best. My life has led up to this one point, whether it be the end of me, or a new beginning. I am Naomi Grieve, and I have been touched by The Red Death in more ways than one.